Little 'Princess' Of The Dark
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: kegelapan tak selamanya gelap melainkan dari kegelapan itulah akan timbul sebuah cahaya kehidupan baru bagi siapapun...  SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna-san…

Perkenalkan nama saya Iza…kalian bisa memanggilku iza-chan..atau iza saja cukup.

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di sini jadi mohon di maklumi kesalahannya.

Dan untuk kembaran iblis saya Ken_twinsdevil terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya tadi….*terharu sambil ngelap hidung*

Ok langsung saja..

**Title **: Little 'Princess' Of The Dark

**Disclaimer** : Dengan sangat terpaksa saya mengaku bahwa…SAYALAH PEMILIK NARUTO.. *di sabaku..chidori…dsb..dan akhirnya mati di tempat. * hiks..hiks… sebenarnya nih punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman pinjam charanya doang kok..

**Warning** : Gaje,OOC,Yaoi,Shounen-Ai,Alur Kecepatan,Typo(s) dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T aja dulu ya..

**Genre** : Romance,Supranatural,Mistery,Drama..General..dan masih banyak lagi..tapi nanti..he..he…he..

**Pairing** : Untuk sementara SASUNARU… tapi akan terus bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita ini nantinya…

**Summary **: Sebenarnya setiap orang memiliki cahayanya masing-masing…namun karena orang itu tidak percaya akan dirinya sendiri maka cahaya itu mulai meredup….. namun bisa kembali bangkit ketika orang tersebut percaya akan dirinya..dan percaya bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang nantinya walaupun itu memerlukan pengorbanan yang sangat berat terutama dengan CINTA satu kata yang bisa membuat semua orang bahagia sekaligus bisa membuat orang menderita…bagikan pisau bermata dua…

BY IZA_TWINSDEVIL

SELAMAT MAMBACA…(^O^)v

Present...

Little 'princess' Of The Dark

**Prolog…**.

Di mana ini..

Kenapa semua gelap…

Kenapa tak ada cahaya sedikit pun….

Dan kenapa tubuh ku tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali…

Ada apa ini sebenarnya…bukannya tadi akau berada di dalam kamarku,tapi mengapa aku bisa berada di sini..

Ah… dari pada aku tambah pusing,aku harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga….tapi kemana aku harus pergi…dan kemana arahnya..aku bingung sekali…tapi sekarang yang terpenting aku harus lari..ah baiklah aku ke arah sana saja..

Aku terus saja berlari entah berapa lama aku berlari seperti ini dan kurasa kakiku terasa sakit sekali..tapi kenapa aku belum keluar juga dari tempat ini..

ARRRGGH…

Tempat ini membuat ku muak saja…ah tapi apa itu di sana sepertinya ada sebuah cahaya kecil…lebih baik aku ke sana saat tiba di sana…

Betapa kagetnya aku lama-kelamaan cahaya itu menyelimuti tubuhku rasanya sangat hangat dan penuh kasih sayang….tapi kok bisa…

Namun lama-kelamaan cahaya itu pun mulai menghilang dari tubuhku..aku pun mulai terbiasa dan saat pertama kali aku lihat adalah..

"WHAT tempat apa ini..wow…tapi… kenapa tempat seindah ini ada di sini…" ucapku dengan nyaring karena rasa penasaran.

Ya mau gimana lagi Hello.. tempat ini tuh indah banget ada padang rumput yang luas dan angin pun sangat semilir disini rasanya aku bisa tertidur disini sekarang juga….namun tak lama mataku melihat-lihat aku pun menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan berbentuk…errr kalau di lihat dari belakang seperti ini rambutnya tuh bisa di bilang seperti pantat err maksudku pantat ayam…tapi yang terjadi sekarang aku terus menatapnya kenapa ada sesuatu yang menghipnotisku mungkin itu karena matanya..

Entah mengapa rasanya aku terikat dengan mata itu …ya warna mata yang sangat indah onyx itulah warnanya..entah kenapa aku rindu sekali dengan mata itu dan juga tatapannya…

Entah sudah berapa lama aku melihatnya…dan sepertinya dia mulai sadar bahwa aku sudah lama menatapnya terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang mulai tak nyaman..akhirnya mata itu pun menengok ke arahku sepenuhnya dan bertemula..

Onyx dan sapphire

Ya warna seperti gelapnya malam itu bertemu dengan langit biruku yang bisa di artikan bagai malam bertemu dengan siangnya hari..

Mata itu terus saja melihatku…seperti sedang melihat hal yang menarik saja…mungkin..tapi

DEG..

Kenapa rasanya dadaku sangatlah sesak dan sakit seperti ini…namun tak lama aku melihatnya lagi-lagi kepalaku pusing sekali..dan lama-kelamaan pandanganku pun mulai menghilang dan kegelapan pun mulai menyelimutiku …namun sebelum aku akan kembali ke kegelapan,aku melihat ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil ke arahku ya walaupun itu sedikit tapi aku merasa ia seperti itu tapi karena aku sudah tak tahan akan rasa sakit yang menyerang di kepalaku ini akhirnya aku pun tertidur ke kegelapan ini lagi.

Di tempat lain

Ternyata sang pemuda berambut hitam itu pun menyunggingkan senyumannya..ia sepertinya merasa senag sekali…

" Akhirya ku temukan kau juga " ucapnya dingin dan datar.

Setelah itu pun tempat tadi berubah menjadi gelap karena di telan oleh kegelapan yang sangat dingin..lain halnya sang pemuda. Dia pun sudah lenyap bagaikan angin yang berhembus.

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

**Normal pov **

Pagi ini terasa sangat nyaman dan sejuk.

Sang mentari mulai memancarkan cahaya hangatnya…yang bisa membuat semua orang

Angin bersemilir…melewati semua yang ada di muka bumi ini..begitu juga dengan kota konogakure yang terkenal dengan berbagai aktifitas yang sangat ramai namun di balik itu semua kota ini sangatlah terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya…ya desa ini di kelilingi bukit-bukit yang sangat indah dan hijau yang mengelilinginya…

Walaupun kota ini sangatlah maju di bidang teknologinya..tapi masyarakat di tempat ini sangatlah menjaga kelestarian alamnya sehingga selain disebut sebagai kota termaju tetepi bisa di sebut juga kota tempat yang sangat indah di dunia..

"Author : Wow.. ternyata ada juga ya tempat seperti itu seandainya saja ada di dunia nyata..haa…indahnya dunia..* berkhayal tingkat tinggi*

"All: woy! Ayo cepat lanjutin dasar author geblek.. putus di tengah jalan !.."

Khu…khu..khu ..iya-iya hanya narsis dan cari perhatian doang kok…baiklah lanjut cerita..

Back to story

Namun itu hal itu tak berlaku di sini..di rumah bergaya alami *emang ada ya?* errr rumah mungil yang sangat rapi dan indah namun berbeda jauh di dalamnya..

Baiklah kita lihat di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa orange karena HAMPIR semua barang di sini berwarna ORANGE terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan gaya yang wow..bisa di bilang seperti kunfu itu..tidur dengan damainya padahal ini sudah hampir siang.

Tak lama terdengar derap kaki yang semakin mendekat ke kamar anak itu…lalu pintu pun mulai terbuka…dan terdengar..

"NA..RU..TO.." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang di ikat dan terdapat sebuah garis lintang di mukanya..sedangkan sang korban yang mendengar suara yang indah dan super nyaringnya pun hanya bisa jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan gaya yang elitnya…kakinya di atas dan kepala berada di bawah.

" AYO cepat bangun Naruto…ini sudah pagi dan kamu bisa terlambat masuk sekolah lagi.." ucap laki-laki tersebut kepada remaja bernama naruto yang di ketahui memiliki rambut berwarna pirang,mata sapphire dan kulit berwarna tan yang eksotis…*suit..suit….*di geblak pakai sandal.

" Iya…paman Iruka.." jawab pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto. Dia pun berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke kamar mandinya. Sedangkan orang orang yang di panggil iruka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena kebiasaam anak angkatnya ini. Akhirnya ia pun turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

**Naruto pov**

"NA..RU..TO.." ucap seorang laki-laki.

Ah..aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilku..siapa ya..

Kesadaranku mulai kembali..dan mataku mulai terbuka…ku kerjapkan beberapa kali mataku agar terbiasa dengan cahaya di sini dan terlihat samar-samar seseorang siapa…siapa itu..dan ketika kesadaranku hampir pulih betapa kagetnya aku dengan suara yang sangat familiar itu..dan terlihatlah..sosok tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah paman iruka..

" AYO cepat bangun Naruto…ini sudah pagi dan kamu bisa terlambat masuk sekolah lagi.."ucap paman iruka kepadaku akhirnya aku pun bangun dari tidurku..karena jika aku tidak bangun sekarang pasti paman iruka akan semakin marah kepadaku dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang super nyaring di telingaku.

" Iya sebentar lagi…paman Iruka…Hoam..." jawab ku…lalu aku pun berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dan setelah aku masuk tak lama aku mendengar suara derap kaki yang semakin menghilang dari kamarku dan semakin menjauh..aku yakin itu pasti paman iruka…dan pasti ia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua.. lalu aku pun berjalan menuju cermin di kamar mandiku.. aku melihat diriku sendiri di depan cermin itu.

Ha..inikan masih pagi sekali…*gumamku*

Hoam ..aku kan masih mengantuk lagi dan kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu semalam …

Aneh sekali…ha… dari pada itu YOSH aku harus semangat ..

Setelah selesai mandi,aku pun memakai pakaian sekolah ku yang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan ku biarkan rambut ku tetap acak-acakkan setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siip begitu juga dengan pelajaran hari ini aku pun turun….

Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri…he..he…baiklah namaku Uzumaki Naruto..umurku 16 tahun ..

Aku tinggal dengan pamanku Iruka sejak umurku 7 tahun dan sejak saat itu aku sudah di angkat sebagai anaknya sendiri…sedangkan kedua orang tuaku…entah ada di mana,kata paman aku sudah di titipkan kepada beliau sejak umur 6 tahun saat itu yang mengantarku adalah kedua orang tuaku sendiri..aku tak tahu maksud mereka menitipkan ku…terakhir aku bertanya kepada paman iruka kenapa mereka meninggalkanku dan setiap paman akan bicara ia pun hanya bisa menangis dan mengucapkan kata

" Mereka tidak meninggalkanmu Naruto….mereka hanya takut jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu saat itu " dan sejak saat itu aku pun tak mau bertanya lagi karena aku tak tahan ketika paman iruka seperti sedih sekali dan sampai sekarang akau berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengungkit hal itu lagi…dan sekarang kami hidup dengan tentram dan tenang.

Sekarang aku adalah seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA …aku bersekolah di KONOHA GAKUEN… sekolah ini sangatlah terkenal mulai dari murid-muridnya yang pintar dalam berbagai bidang…ya walaupun begitu nilai ku di sekolah ini cukup lumanyan juga sih..he..he…

Sedangkan paman Iruka dia berumur 23 tahun dan menjadi guru pengajar di sekolahku dia guru kesenian…ya mungkin karena dia adalah murid teladan di universitasnya dulu….aku pun akhirnya sampai di dapur dan mencium aroma makanan yang sepertinya enak sekali…memang selain paman Iruka pintar dia juga pandai memasak.

**Normal pov**

Terlihat naruto yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan pakaian sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu rapi..ya inilah gaya sang naruto dangan model rambut yang di biarkan acak-acakkan yang semakin membuat ia semakin imut…dan err manis…ia pun sampai di temapat makan lalu segaera duduk tak lama sang paman pun membawa sarapan untuk mereka.

" Nah sekarang ayo kita makan Naruto.." ucap Iruka dan mereka pun makan dengan damai dan naruto yang selalu berbicara mengenai keadaan dan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekolahnya…mulai dari teman-temannya hingga masalah sukanya kepada gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura…sedangkan orang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkat anak angkatnya ini..setelah mereka selesai akhirnya keduanya pun pergi ke Konoha Gakuen..sesampainya di sana iruka terus berjalan ke arah ruang guru setelah berpisah dengan naruto,sedangkan Naruto ia pun berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya.

" O..HAYOU NARUTO…." Ucap sang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakkan dengan bentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua mukanya.

"Ohayou Kiba…" jawab Naruto kepada pemuda itu yang dikenal sebagai Kiba. Ya mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil,mereka bertemu saat keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

" Naruto….apa kamu sudah ngerjain tugas yang di kasih Si Bakoro…" ucap Kiba yang..ya karena kiba tahu kebiasaan naruto yaitu lupa akan tugas dan selalu mencoteknya setiap hari kalau ia lupa mengerkjakan tugasnya.

" Arrrg AKU LUPA! Nanti pasti si bakoro itu akan menghukumku…aduh..kiba aku lihat tugasmu ya….?" Ucapnya dengan wajah memelas sedangkan Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke… sekarang ayo cepat kita masuk.." jawab Kiba lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke kelas mereka tak lama bel pun masuklah Si Bakoro..err..Orochimaru.

"HALLO…anak-anakku tercinta…"ucap Si Bakoro. Sedangkan semua murid yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop dan muntah-muntah darah.*berlebihan sih..tapi ya..banyangkan aja kalau si orochimaru bersikap seperti itu..pastinya MATI BERDIRI*

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang tampan sekali..nah Sasuke AYO MASUK..!" ucap Si Bakoro dengan gaya yang sangat lebay. Lalu murid yang bernama sasuke pun masuk dan berdiri depan kelas. Semua anak-anak cewek hanya bisa berteriak-teriak histeris sedangkan anak cowok hanya bisa iri dan mungkin..err ada yang terpesona.

" Uchiha Sasuke" ucap pemuda itu a.k.a sasuke dengan datar dan dingin.

"Baiklah Uchiha silakan kau duduk di...AH di sebelah Naruto saja…atau kau mau duduk denganku saja..?" ucap Si Bakoro dengan manja,sedangkan Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Err…ya sudah Uchiha duduk sekarang..dan itu anak yang bernama Naruto" tunjukknya kepada murid berambut pirang yang sedang asyik menikmati pamandangan di luar kelas daripada pelajaran. Akhirnya Sasuke pun berjalan ke murid yang di tunjuk dengan senyum a.k.a seringai yang tak dapat di lihat oleh siapa pun setelah sampai ia pun duduk di samping murid itu namun sang murid tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya tapi tak lama pelajaran pun langsung di mulai dan dengan terpaksa dia pun menoleh namun apa yang di lihatnya adalah seorang cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" HEEEE…. SIAPA KAMU ..?" ucap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak dan mengacungkan ujung tangannya ke muka cowok itu.

" EHEM…Naruto dia teman sekelas kita sekarang,jika kamu ingin kenalan nanti saja sekarang KITA HARUS BELAJAR…mengerti Naruto.."ucap Bakoro sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk kembali sambil melihat temannya ini…dan akhirnya untuk kedua kalinya

Onyx dan sapphire pun bertemu..

"Seperti de ja vu saja" pikir Naruto,ia pun sesekali melirik ke arahnya dan ia hanya dapat sedikit melihat senyum..errr seringai yang terlukis di wajah pemuda itu.

Akhirnya Naruto pun sudah tenang kembali dan memperhatikan pelajarannya namun tak lama pemuda di sampingnya membunyarkan konsentrasinya.

" Dasar dobe…" desis sasuke namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

" Dasar kau TEME..!" balas naruto dengan ucapan yang di tekankan, namun tetap dengan suara pelan. Dan kesunyian pun terjadi kembali . Namun berbeda dengan pemuda yang di sampingnya

" Akhirnya ku temukan juga kau….Naruto.." kata sasuke dalam hati,dan ia pun fokus kembali dengan pelajarannya.

TBC

HWAAAAA…. Cerita apa NIH…! GAJE..DAN NGGAK BAGUS…(- -a)

Huwee….maaf atas cerita di atas …

Karena saya author yang belum bisa disebut author nih..baru di dunia fanfiction..jadi ceritanya masih kaku….HIKS..HIKS…. Tapi saya berjanji nanti kalau di chap kedua saya akan banyakin adegannya..oke..

Silakan kalau ada yang mau review…atas kesalahan saya…

*Pudung di pojokkan sambil mukul-mukulin kepalanya pakai wajan*

Flame juga tak apa yang penting jangan kejam…ya…dan jangan lupa kasih tahu dimana letak kesalahan saya…ok…

**Oh ya lupa nih…kalau ada yang mau ini di lanjutkan silakan review tapi kalau sedikit yang ngereview ntar masih di pikirkan apa dilanjutkan atau nggak ….khu..khu..khu..**

Tapi kalau ada yang mau ini dilanjutkan ini ada bocorannya..

**CHAP 2 : PAST MEMORIES**

" NA..RU..TO.."

*Siapa..siapa yang memanggilku..? dan ini dimana….apa yang terjadi di sini kenapa semua terbakar…* Pikirku.

" Akhirnya kamu kembali ke sini juga Naruto kami telah lama menunggu kedatanganmu" ucap seseorang.

" Apa maksud kalian aku tak mengerti…dan kenapa aku bisa ke sini dan tempat apa ini.!" teriakku histeris sedangkan orang tersebut hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum errr seringai di wajahnya.

Lama-kelamaan tubuhku semakin panas dan rasanya aku akan terjatuh,namun setelah aku menunggu kenapa tubuhku tak merasakan sakit..aneh akhirnya aku merasa kalau dia sedang menggendongku ala bridal style…sempat ku lihat ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun tak lama kesadaranku pun hilang sepenuhnya.

" Ternyata cepat sekali dia ingat aku harus tambah berhati-hati kalau begitu" ucap pemuda itu dan tubuh mereka berdua pun menghilang di kegelapan.

Baiklah…..ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…

Saya tunggu reviewnya…^_^

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW..YA…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Waa**…tak menyangka ini terjadi…

Chap 2 ternyata udah selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan nih…

**Langsung aja…**

**Disclaimer** : NARUTO milik Bang Masashi Kishimoto..tapi kalau buat saya boleh..kok…*di geplak*

**Warning** : Masih Gaje,OOC,Yaoi,Shounen-Ai,Alur Kecepatan,Typo(s) dll…DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : masih T jadi aman aja…

**Genre** : Romance,Supranatural,Mistery,Drama,humor,General..dan masih banyak lagi..tapi ntar aja deh…

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, sligh NejiGaara… tapi mungkin ntar ada yang baru lagi…khu..khu…

By IZA_TWINSDEVIL

To present…..

Chap 2 : PAST MEMORIES

Chapter sebelumnya

" Dasar dobe.." desis Sasuke namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

" Dasar kau TEME!" balas naruto dengan ucapan yang di tekankan, namun tetap dengan suara pelan, dan kesunyian pun terjadi kembali. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda yang di sampingnya.

' Akhirnya ku temukan juga kau,Naruto..' kata Sasuke dalam hati dan ia pun fokus kembali dengan pelajarannya.

Normal pov

Di pagi yang sangat tenang begitu pula yang terjadi di sekolah konoha gakuen ruang-ruang kelas tampak begitu tenang terlihat dari lorong-lorong yang sepi dan terlihat murid-murid yang sedang fokus dengan pelajarannya masing-masing salah satunya di kelas 2-1 .

Terlihat begitu penuh konsentrasi dalam pelajarannya selain dikarenakan pelajaran yang sangat sulit tetapi juga karena guru tersebut dijuluki guru yang paling mesum di sekolah ini, siapapun pasti tak ingin menghadapi guru mesum ini tapi tak semua murid fokus akan pelajarannya salah satu diantaranya adalah sepasang murid yang baru saja menjadi teman baru. Masing-masing pemuda itu terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

**Naruto pov**

" Ha…kenapa aku bisa sebangku dengan Si Teme ini," gumamku. Ah daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku lihat pemandangan di luar saja, apalagi hari ini sangat cerah.

Entah sejak kapan aku memperhatikan langit biru yang luas ini, namun tak lama aku merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara

' Akhirnya ku temukan juga kau, Naruto..'

Apa..siapa…yang berbicara… ku arahkan pandanganku kedalam kelas namun aku tak melihat seseorang yang sedang memanggilku aneh mereka masing-masing dengan urusan mereka sendiri kok.

Jadi siapa yang tadi memanggilku, apa Si Teme itu..sekarang ku arahkan pandanganku kepadanya tapi sepertinya ia sedang menulis pelajaran didepan kelas jadi siapa..siapa yang memanggilku.

Arrrgh

Kenapa sih beberapa hari ini aku seperti ini..mulai dari mimpi hingga ada seseorang yang memanggilku padahal tidak ada.

Arrgh aku bisa gila kalau begini.

Namun tak lama lamunanku pun sirna karena ada suara yang memanggilku.

" Hoi, dobe berhentilah melihatku…" ucap Si Teme itu kepadaku dan aku pun sadar bahwa aku sudah melihatnya teru-menerus.

" TEME, siapa juga yang melihatmu dasar pantat ayam.." balasku dengan suara yang cukup nyaring hingga semua mata pun tertuju kepadaku.

" Naru-koi, ada apa sampai-sampai mengganggu pelajaranku ini?" ucap Si Bakoro errr Orochimaru dengan sangat lebay namun dari gerak-geriknya ia seperti sedang geram kepadaku.

" Ah..em..tidak ada apa-apa kok pak guru…he..he.." kataku dengan diikuti tawa renyah.

" Oh ya sudah, baiklah Naru-koi sekarang kau perhatikan pelajaran dan nanti temui bapak di ruang guru saat istirahat dan ah..Sasu-chan juga ikut ya.." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat manja aku hanya bisa bergelidik ngeri membanyangkan hukumanku nantinya sedangkan aku lihat Sasuke tak begitu terlalu memusingkannya.

" Baiklah pak," balasku lalu aku pun berkonsetrasi lagi dengan pelajaran. Namun tak lama si Teme itu pun angkat bicara.

" Dasar utsuratonkachi.." ucapnya dan aku pun hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku kalau saja ini tidak dalam pelajaran pasti sudah aku pukul kepalamu Teme. Aku pun tak membalas ucapannya..ya daripada nanti aku terkena marah lagi sama si guru mesum itu.

**Normal pov**

" TEME, siapa juga yang melihatmu dasar pantat ayam.." balas Naruto dengan suara yang cukup nyaring hingga semua mata pun tertuju kepada teman di sebelahnya.

" Naru-koi, ada apa sampai-sampai mengganggu pelajaranku ini?" akhirnya suara Orochimaru pun mengintrupeksi keduanya.

" Ah..em..tidak ada apa-apa kok pak guru…he..he.." kata Naruto dengan tawa renyah.

" Oh ya sudah baiklah, Naru-koi..sekarang kau perhatikan pelajaran dan nanti temui bapak di ruang guru saat istirahat dan ah..Sasu-chan juga ikut ya…." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat manja aku hanya bisa bergelidik ngeri membanyangkan hukumanku sedangkan murid-murid lain sudah dipastikan sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Baiklah pak," jawab Naruto lalu dia pun berkonsetrasi kembali dengan pelajaran. Namun tak lama teman di sebelahnya itu pun angkat bicara.

" Dasar utsuratonkachi.." ucap sasuke sedangkan naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

" Kalau saja ini tidak dalam pelajaran pasti sudah ku pukul kepalamu Teme.." pikir Naruto namun ia tak membalas ucapan tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali belajar bel pun berbunyi.

Drrt…drrrtt…drrt….

Semua murid berjalan kearah kantin untuk mengisi perut masing-masing, namun tak begitu dengan naruto dkk.

" Naruto, cepat sana ke Pak Orochimaru jangan sampai terlambat," ucap Kiba dan menepuk pundak dan menenangkan teman masa kecilnya ini.

" Terima kasih Kiba, aku berharap setelah ini aku SELAMAT melewati si guru mesum itu lagi..dan kalau aku tak selamat tolong antarkan semua tugas ke rumahku ya?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah memelas dan putus asa, sedangkan Kiba cuma bisa pasrah jika temannya berkata seperti itu.

**Kiba pov**

Masih tersimpan dimemoriku ya..bagaimana dahulu sahabatku ini sampai setrauma ini dengan guru kimia itu.

Dulu waktu umur Naruto 14 tahun, ia pernah membuat kesalahan dengan gurunya satu ini saat itu ia ingin mempermainkan guru barunya dengan menaruh ember berisi air diatas pintu kelas jadi siapapun yang akan masuk pasti akan terkena guyuran air dari naruto.

Tapi ternyata saat itu Orochimaru masuk ke kelas kami dengan maksud memberitahukan bahwa guru baru kami hari ini tak masuk karena sakit akhirnya saat ia akan membuka pintu ember yang ada diatas pintu itu pun jatuh namun bisa dihindari oleh pak guru entah dengan gaya apa..err kalau tak salah katanya sih kungfu ular meliuk-liuk, kami yang pertama ingin tertawa karena ada guru baru yang terkena kejahilan Naruto pun sirna karena yang masuk adalah guru termesum di sekolah ini namun setelah itu membuat kami semua bersweatdrop ria karena baru pertama kalinya kami mendengar jurus aneh bin ajaib itu.

Akhirnya Pak Orochimaru pun bertanya kepada kami siapa yang menaruh ember itu tapi kami hanya bisa diam tapi tak lama ia berkata

" Kalau tidak ada yang mau mengaku maka kalian semua akan mendapat hukuman.." dengan senyum palsunya sehingga membuat kami hanya bisa menahan napas tapi tak lama Naruto pun mengaku kalau dialah yang melakukannya, aku sangat terkejut dengan sikapnya inilah Naruto yang kukenal bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatannya, setelah ia mengaku Si Orochimaru pun menyuruhnya datang ke kantornya, kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi keesokan harinya.

Dan keesokan harinya aku pun bertemu dengan Naruto yang lebih dahulu pergi ke sekolah dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa, aku sempat heran kenapa ia tidak mau berjalan bersamaku seperti setiap harinya. Dan saat pelajaran mau dimulai aku pun belum melihat Naruto ada di kelas padahal bukannya tadi ia sudah duluan daripada aku. Dan bunyi bel pun berbunyi akhirnya aku melihat si pak guru Orochimaru datang ke kelasku aku sempat heran kenapa ia masuk ke kelas kami namun tak lama itu pun terjawab.

" Baiklah anak-anak kalian sudah tahu bahwa kemarin Naruto telah membuat kesalahan kalian ingin tahu hukumannya bukan?" Tanyanya kepada kami dan dijawab anggukan anak-anak seluruh kelas.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu Naruto silakan masuk…" ucapnya mungkin kepada Naruto kami juga tak tahu soalnya Naruto belum terlihat tapi tak lama masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diurai dengan mata sapphire dan memakai pakaian gotich hitam putih yang sangat bagus sehingga membuatnya semakin imut..dan manis.

Kami hanya bisa terbengong dengan mulut yang membuka lebar bagaimana makhluk didepan kami ini sangatlah menarik perhatian kami, tapi yang membuat kami heran kemana Naruto bukannya Pak Orochimaru memanggilnya jangan-jangan, kami mulai memproses kejadian ini tapi tak lama lamunan kami pun sirna.

" Baiklah silakan Naru-koi maju kedepan dan perkenalkan namamu sekarang," ucapnya dengan sangat lebay tapi kami tak menghiraukannya sekarang kami fokus dengan seseorang yang di depan kami ini.

" Baiklah Pak…ohayou perkenalkan aku Naruto," ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan tertunduk sedangkan kami hanya bisa melongo.

" Apa benar ini naruto tapi kok bisa.." itulah pemikiran kami semua.

" Ehem..baiklah saya jelaskan karena ini adalah hukuman bagi Naru-koi karena telah membuat saya tertarik jadi saya menyuruhnya untuk menyamar jadi wanita selama satu minggu penuh jadi selama itu jangan ada yang membantunya kalau ada maka saya akan membuat hukuman yang lebih jauh lebih buruk daripada ini," ucapnya lalu ia pun keluar dari kelas kami dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah menunduk tak lama kelas pun menjadi riuh.

" KAWAIIIIIIIIIII.." itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari para murid di kelas. Ada juga yang berkata

" NARU-CHAN mau nggak jadi pacarku," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut coklat.

" NARU-KOI bersediakah engkau menjadi istriku…" ucap semua murid laki-laki di kelasku.

" MANIS…" ucap semua anak-anak cewek bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan, nosebleed, hingga terkena mimisan angkut dan serangan jantung.*lebay*

Mulai dari saat itu mulai banyak anak-anak khususnya cewek-cewek di kelasku yang salah satunya ku ketahui adalah Sakura, Ino, dan masih banyak lagi dari kelas lainnya yang menjadi fujoshi dan bahkan membentuk naru lovers.

Sedangkan bagi para cowok yang melihat penampilan Naruto saat itu menjadi menyimpang dari jalur..errrr bisa dibilang kalau mereka semua menjadi penyuka sesama jenis tentunya tak ada aku disitu.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menahan malu aku tahu dari gerak-gerik tubuhnya yang mulai gelisah dan seperti ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tak mau masuk sekolah satu minggu setelah menjalani semua hukumannya. Dan ia pun sepertinya berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi murid yang baik walaupun masih ada kejahilannya namun tak separah seperti dahulu dan tak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi khususnya dengan Orochimaru guru kami.

**End kiba pov**

" Baiklah,Naruto sebaiknya cepat sana pergi dan kau sasuke semoga beruntung," ucap Kiba. kepada temannya ini.

" Baiklah Kiba, dah.. " balas Naruto.

" Hn " balas Sasuke.

Lalu keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan wajah yang menyeringai bukannya khawatir tapi mereka semua ingin melihat bagaimana hukuman bagi Sasuke dan Naruto nantinya sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman-temannya ini.

Di tempat lain

" Nih teme ayo cepat.." ucap Naruto lalu mereka berdua mempercepat langkahnya. Dan sampailah mereka didepan pintu meraka pun mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok…tok..tok…

" Masuk," ucap seseorang dari dalam yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah guru mereka Orochimaru, keduanya pun masuk.

" Baiklah karena kalian tadi membuat pelajaran saya menjadi tergangggu maka hukuman kalian adalah.." ucap orochimaru kepada kedua muridnya dan meninggalkan kerjaannya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dan Sasuke tetap dengan gaya coolnya.

Deg..deg…deg..

" Baiklah karena Sasu-chan masih anak baru maka hukuman kalian hanya membersihkan toilet selama dua hari penuh dan kalian bisa mulai dari besok saja, nah sekarang silakan kalian bedua keluar," ucap Orochimaru dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

Di lorong kelas

" Haa…syukurlah tak terlalu berat," ucap Naruto dengan wajah lega.

" Hn " jawab sasuke.

" Apa tak ada kata lain yang keluar dari mulutmu itu teme? " ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat kesal dengan perilaku rivalnya ini, ya sejak pertama naruto sudah mengganggap sasuke menjadi rival abadinya soalnya entah mengapa ia memang sudah memiliki perasaan ini tapi ia tak tahu kenapa itu terjadi yang dia rasa hanya sebatas itu saja.

" Dasar dobe.. " balas sasuke dan membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

" Arrrrgh teme kau membuatku tambah marah saja dengan kelakuanmu itu," ucap Naruto dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga membuat dia menjadi tambah imut.

' Manis' batin Sasuke, lalu keduanya pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka dan saat tiba mereka berdua disambut oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan oleh teman-teman mereka dan dijawab dengan senyum dari naruto dan satu kata dari sasuke. Pelajaran pun mulai berjalan dan tak menyangka bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Drrt….drrrt…drrrrttt…

Semua anak-anak pun pulang ke rumahnya masimg-masing begitu pula dengan kibba dan naruto.

" Gimana Naruto.." tanya Kiba.

" Gimana apanya…" balas Naruto dengan wajah polos.

" Maksudku, gimana hukumannya?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi.

" Oh..itu aku dan teme hanya disuruh membersihkan toilet selama dua hari penuh saja kok," Jawab Naruto.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, ah sudah sampai sini dah…Naruto, " ucap Kiba.

" Dah Kiba…" balas Naruto lalu ia pun berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan santai sebab ia tahu pasti tak ada orang di rumahnya karena paman Iruka sendirilah yang bertemu langsung dengannya tadi di sekolah bahwa dia mungkin pulang ke rumah agak malam. Naruto sendiri sudah biasa dan memakluminya, ya karena paman iruka sendiri adalah guru pastinya ia akan disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas muridnya.

" Ha…hari ini pasti sepi lagi, " gumam Naruto ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke danau sesukaannya lagi berjalan dan terus berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di sebuah danau dengan rumput yang agak tinggi, ya mungkin karena tempat ini sangatlah tersembunyi.

**Naruto pov **

Ha…indahnya tempat ini.

Memang tak gagal juga usahaku untuk mencari-cari tempat yang bagus.

Kalau dilihat dari manapun memang tak berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu hanya saja rumputnya semakin tinggi, ya karena tempat inikan tersembunyi dan tak dikatahui orang banyak.

Coba saja mereka semua melihat keajaiban alam ini pastilah mereka semua akan terpesona dengan pemandangan ini dengan matahari sinar matahari senja yang terpantul di permukaan air.

Ha..lama-kelamaan aku bisa tertidur disini, tapi tak apalah hanya sebentar sajakan.

Tak lama aku pun tertidur dengan menyandarkan punggungku di pohon sakura ini dan kesadaranku pun semakin hilang hingga aku pun tertidur.

Dalam mimpi.

Ha…mimpi ini lagi, kenapa sih mimpi ini lagi.

Arrrgh

Aku pun terus berjalan mengikuti cahaya kecil yang selalu ku lihat sejak kemarin tak lama aku pun berjalan dan akhirnya samapailah aku disini.

Tapi kenapa ini berbeda dengan mimpiku kemarin, bukannya kemarin aku bermimpi disebuah padang rumput tapi kenapa sekarang.

Aku melihat sebuah errr sepertinya sebuah negeri tapi kenapa bisa…aku pun terbang melewati beberapa orang dan sampailah aku disebuah istana yang terlihat kokoh dengan orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan melewati istana ini.

Setelah sekian lama aku melihat tak sengaja aku melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna sapphire milikku sekilas akau lihat ia seperti diriku tapi bedanya ia tak memiliki garis dikedua pipinya seperti aku ini, namun ia terlihat begitu cantik…anggun…apalagi dengan pakaian yang berwarna biru seperti langit itu.

Tak lama aku memperhatikan sosok gadis yang sedang duduk disamping kolam itu datanglah sesosok pemuda tampan berambut..errr seperti pantat ayam dengan mata berwarna onyx, aku perhatikan sosok itu seperti sangat familiar..ah iya dia mirip dengan si teme itu. Dia pun duduk di samping gadis itu.

" Sayang sebaiknya kamu masuk, ntar kalau kamu sakit lagi bagaimana," ucap pemuda itu kepada sang gadis.

" Tenang saja suamiku, aku baik-baik saja kok..aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan dari sini soalnya dari kamar tak terlalu kelihatan," balas sang gadis. Aku pun dapat mengambil fakta ternyata mereka berdua adalah suami istri pantas saja, tapi memang sih mereka sangat serasi kalau dilihat seperti ini.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku temani.." Ucap sang pemuda itu lalu mereka pun saling diam dan menciptakan kesunyian tapi sangat romantis.

Arrrgh

Aku bingung kenapa aku berfikiran seperti ini.

Ah tapi sekarang aku nikmati saj pemandangan ini lumanyankan, he..he..lalu aku pun memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati hal ini dan saat ku buka mataku, aku hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut kenapa aku bisa berada disini..bukannya tadi akau ada didekat kolam itu.

Namun tak lama aku pun mendengar seseoran memanggilku.

" NA..RU..TO.."

*Siapa..siapa yang memanggilku..? dan ini dimana, apa yang terjadi di sini kenapa semua terbakar * Pikirku*

" Akhirnya kamu kembali ke sini juga Naruto kami telah lama menunggu kedatanganmu," ucap seseorang.

" Apa maksud kalian aku tak mengerti dan kenapa aku bisa ke sini dan tempat apa ini!" teriakku histeris sedangkan orang tersebut hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum errr seringai di wajahnya.

Lama-kelamaan tubuhku semakin panas dan rasanya aku akan terjatuh, namun setelah aku menunggu kenapa tubuhku tak merasakan sakit, aneh akhirnya aku merasa kalau dia sedang menggendongku ala bridal style dan sempat ku lihat ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun tak lama kesadaranku pun hilang sepenuhnya.

" Ternyata cepat sekali dia ingat aku harus tambah berhati-hati kalau begitu," ucap pemuda itu dan tubuh mereka berdua pun menghilang di kegelapan.

**Normal pov**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a naruto yang sedang tidur dibawah pohon sakura namun tak lama ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang meluncur dari wajahnya.

" Ah…apa tadi itu..apa itu nyata, tapi kenapa seperti itu," gumamnya lalu ia pun melihat disekitarnya ternyata matahari sudah tenggelam dan ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang setelah merapikan pakaiannya dan memeriksa barangnya agar tak ada yang ketinggalan.

Tak lama ia pun tiba di rumahnya.

" Aku pulang.." ucapnya namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam, ia pun menghembuskan nafas lega karena tak ada orang di rumahnya ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan segera membersihkan diri dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

Di tempat lain

" Aku harus cepat bertindak," ucap pemuda berambut seperti model pantat ayam dengan pakaian serba hitam, namun tak lama ia pun menghilang di kegelapan malam tapi niat itu diurungkannya karena mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

" Kau memang harus cepat bertindak Sasuke, sebelum dia mengingat kejadian itu semuanya atau kau ingin dia pergi lagi dan tak kembali pada kita.." ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang kepada sang pemuda yang dipanggil a.k.a Sasuke.

" Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu neji tapi tetap saja aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya dan membawa dia kembeli ke dunia kita lagi," balas Sasuke kepada pemuda itu yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Neji lalu muncullah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata dihadapan mereka berdua.

" Sebaiknya kita harus membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu," ucap pemuda itu

" Benar kata Gaara-koi Sasuke kita harus membicarakan ini dengan serius baru kita bisa memutuskan bagaimana cara membawa dia kembali," ucap Neji lalu merangkul pemuda yang bernama gaara itu dengan sangat mesrah sedangkan gaara hanya bisa menggeram.

" Neji, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu…atau kau mau besok tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi… " kata Gaara yang langsung membuat neji melepaskan tangannya dari pundak gaara.

" Gaara kenapa kamu bisa berada disini bukannya kamu tadi masih mengikuti Naruto ? " tanya Sasuke.

" Tadi aku sudah melihatnya sepertinya dia sudah melupakan hal tersebut, namun aku tak bisa memastikan kalau dia besok akan baik-baik saja.. " balas Gaara.

" Ya sudah sekarang kita pulang saja, percuma disini terus tak akan membawa jalan dan sebaiknya kita harus membicarakan hal ini besok pagi," ucap Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun hilang dibalik angin malam dan terangnya rembulan malam itu.

TBC

Maafkan atas fic saya…..kali ini saia berharap ini bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian….

Dan untuk chap ini mungkin baru sedikit rahasia yang terungkap soalnya saya masih agak ragu menulisnya jadi nanti di chap selanjutnya saja rahasia naruto dan sasuke mulai banyak terlihat…

Authors note :

Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya lebih lama di upadate soalnya…*ngelirik tugas liburan yang menumpuk di kamar *

Ha….tahukan sebabnya..jadi mungkin kalau nggak satu atau dua minggu lagi baru saia update tapi tidak menutup kemukinan saia membuat fic baru….khu..khu..khu…* di geplak pakai sandal*

Kalau masih ada yang salah tolong dimaafkan ya…soalnya masih dalam proses belajar…jadi mohon dimaklumi..oke…

Dan sekarang balesan review…

To : chippyu

Makasih ya..udah ngereview..dan terima kasih atas sarannya…

Review lagi ya…^_^

To : Sasunaru's lover

Waa…banyak mistery yang belum terungkap ya…

Emang mauku begitu..khu…khu…membuat para readers penasaran*di geblak pake sepatu*

To : Naruels

Nggak apa-apa kok telat yang penting ngereview….

Dan terima kasih atas saran ya…dan kasih tahu aku yang mana yang salah..

Emang aku author payah…tapi aku akan terus semangat untuk lanjutkan cerita ini…

Ntar review lagi ya…^O^

Wa….ternyata ada yang review tak kirain nggak ada…..terima kasih udah ngreview ya….

Sekali lagi…Minna-san review …

OKE...REVIEW…


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaaa tak menyangka aku bisa menulis cerita ini sampai chap 3.

Dan ini juga karena dorongan kalian semua terima kasih telah mereview saia dan juga kembaran saia yang terus mendukung saia…*hiks..hiks…terharu*

Langsung aja ya…

Little 'Princess' Of The Dark

**Disclaimer** : Nih punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman pinjam charanya doang kok.

**Warning** : Gaje,OOC,Yaoi,Shounen-Ai,Alur Kecepatan,Typo(s) dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T *safe*

**Genre** : Romance, Supranatural, Mistery, Drama..General, dan masih banyak lagi..tapi nanti..khu..khu…khu..

**Pairing** : Masih SASUNARU slight NejiGaara…

**Summary **:

Kegelapan itu tak selalu gelap melainkan dari kegelapan itulah akan timbul sebuah cahaya yang amat terang bagi hidup seseorang maupun bagi orang lain.

Chap 3 : Rencana

Chapter sebelumnya:

" Ya sudah, sekarang kita pulang saja percuma disini terus tak akan membawa jalan dan sebaiknya kita harus membicarakan hal ini besok pagi." ucap Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun hilang dibalik angin malam dan terangnya rembulan malam itu.

-blablablablabla-

Hari ini matahari sangatlah cerah, semua orang pun menyambutnya dengan wajah segar dan penuh semangat. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda pirang ini a.k.a Naruto yang terus bergulat dengan selimutnya.

" Naruto, ayo cepat bangun…" ucap pemuda coklat a.k.a Iruka pada Naruto.

" Ehm..iya paman…" balasnya, lalu ia pun berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar mandinya.

" ha…" Iruka pun hanya bisa menghempaskan napasnya.

**Naruto pov**

Aku pun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke kamar mandiku, sebab karena semalaman aku sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan mataku!

Arrrggghhh

Sekarang ku lihat wajahku didepan cermin dan terlihatlah kantong mata yang cukup besar dikedua mataku ini. Dan ini semua karena kejadian itu, ha…kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu ya.

Tapi sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu dan terutama lagi sosok itu mirip sekali denganku, sebenarnya sedang apa yang terjadi disini dan semua itu semakin membuatku bertambah pusing dan stress saja.

Ah ya sudahlah hari ini aku harus sekolah dan itu tak boleh terlambat karena hari ini jam pertamanya adalah si guru mesum itu. Hiee…kalau di ingat-ingat kejadian yang dulu itu bisa-bisa juga membuatku takut dengannya.

Lalu sekarang aku pun menggosok gigiku kemudian aku pun mandi, setelah merasa siip semuanya aku pun keluar dan langsung memakai pakaian seragamku sekaligus memeriksa semua buku pelajaran hari ini.

Setelah semua sudah beres aku pun turun dan menuju tempat makan, dan kulihat paman Iruka sedang menyiapkan meja, lalu aku pun duduk dan mulai memakan makanan yang dibuat paman Iruka.

" Emm..paman kapan pulang ?" tanyaku sebab kemarin aku menunggu tapi belum juga datang dan paginya aku berada ditempat tidurku.

" Oh…tadi malam paman lembur jadi pulangnya agak malam dan paman lihat kamu sudah tertidur jadi paman mengangkat kamu ke kamar mu." Jawabnya.

" oh…ah ya paman, hari ini aku pulang agak sore karena ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan di sekolah," ucapku.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu nanti paman buatkan kamu bekal ya ?"

" Tak usah paman, nanti aku beli makanan di luar saja." Balasku.

" oh ya sudah kalau begitu."

Setelah itu aku dan paman Iruka pun berangkat ke sekolah dan seperti biasa pula aku dan paman akan berpisah didepan gerbang karena teman-temanku memanggilku seperti biasanya. Kemudian aku dan teman-temanku pun masuk kedalam kelas.

**End naruto pov**

**Normal pov**

Bel pun berbunyi, menandakan semua murid Konoha Gakuen untuk memulai pelajarannya tak terkecuali dengan kelas Naruto.

Srekk…

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan menunjukkan sosok seorang guru.

" Ohayou…my lovely student…." Ucap guru itu a.k.a bakoro dengan wajah yang bersinar-sinar dan lebay, sedangkan semua anak yang mendengar hanya bisa merinding dan hampir muntah-muntah.

" Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita akan praktek di laboratorium," ucapnya sambil melihat-lihat semua anak muridnya hingga ia menemukan suatu yang berbeda.

" Naru-koi dimana teman sebangkumu ?" tanyanya, karena tak melihat anak didiknya yang baru saja kemarin masuk sekolah.

" Em…saya tak tahu sensei." balas Naruto.

" Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, sekarang kalian semua pergi ke lab." Ucap bakoro, dan semua murid pun menuju ke laboratorium.

-Di tempat lain-

Terlihat sebuah pertemuan yang terdiri 6 orang yang masing-masing memiliki ciri yang berbeda.

" Ehem…baiklak kita langsung saja, rapat kali ini untuk membahas bagaimana untuk membawa dia kembali dan apakah ada yang memberikan idenya ?" ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang kepada kelima pemuda yang berada didepannya.

" AAkkuuu, bagaimana kalau kita seret saja dia kemari ?" ucap pemuda berambut model bob dengan pakaian serba hijau.

" Tidak Lee, itu sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan karena akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar nantinya." Ucap pemuda coklat tadi kepada pemuda model bob itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Lee.

" Benar lee, itu sangat berbahaya," timpal pemuda berkecamata hitam.

" Jadi bagaimana caranya Shino ?" potong Lee pada Shino.

" Hem…aku juga belum tahu bagaimana caranya, kalau kau Neji ?" tanya Shino pada Neji.

" Aku juga belum bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya, jadi bagaimana menurutmu sendiri Gaara ?" tanya Neji pada Gaara.

" Aku sih terserah kalian saja." Ucapnya.

" Jadi, belum ada yang menemukan cara bagaimana membuat dia kembali kesini ?" kini sang pemuda berambut raven yang angkat bicara, semuanya pun mengganguk dan akhirnya semua mata pun tertuju pada seorang lagi yang belum berbicara sedari tadi.

" Apa… kenapa kalian melihatku begitu ?" ucap pemuda berambut nanas yang terus saja dilihat oleh semua orang yang ada disitu.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Shika ?" tanya pemuda raven kepada pemuda nanas bernama Shikamaru.

" Cih mendokusei…kalian hanya perlu menggunakan sedikit kekerasan dan membantu dia untuk cepat mengingatnya, terutama kau Sasuke," ucap Shika pada berambut raven a.k.a Sasuke.

" Menutmu begitu. Baiklah kita akan menggunakan rencana Shikamaru dan semua yang berada disini harus menjalankan tugasnya dan aku akan membagi tugas kali ini. Pertama Neji, Gaara dan aku akan membantu dia untuk mengingat kejadian itu, lalu Shika, Lee,dan Shino kalian bertugas untuk membawanya kemari tapi jangan terlalu menyakitinya, kalian ingat bahwa ia masihlah putri dari negeri ini jadi ku harap kalian semua paham dan kita akan melakukan rencana ini mulai satu minggu lagi." ucap Sasuke.

" Baiklah yang mulia, kami akan melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya." Ucap mereka berlima secara bersama-sama.

-Sedangkan di Konoha Gakuen-

**Naruto pov **

Hari ini si teme itu tak masuk…

Aneh sekali, apa yang terjadi padanya…

Akh kenapa juga aku memikirkannya ya…

Ya sudah mungkin besok si teme itu akan masuk dan kalau tak masuk baru aku menjenguk dia di rumahnya. Ya sudah begitu saja, sekarang aku harus fokus.

**End naruto pov**

-Skip time-

Bunyi bel pun terdengar sangat keras dan semua murid pun berbondong-bondong untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun itu berbeda lagi dengan pemuda berambut pirang ini. Ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah danau yang kemarin ia kunjungi itu.

" Ha, aku kemari lagi tapi memang ini adalah tempat paling nyaman untukku." Ucap Naruto. Namun tak lama ia mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak dibelakangnya.

Srek…sreekk…

Terdengar suara semak-semak yang terus saja bergerak, Naruto pun sudah siaga sedari tadi.

' Jangan-jangan hewan buas atau….'pikirannya pun sudah sangat ketakutan terlebih lagi matahari hampri tenggelam, ia pun mencoba tegar dan tak lama muncullah sesosok bayangan.

" HUWWAAA…manusia berkepala pantat ayam…" teriaknya histeris dan sebuah jitakan pun langsung bersarang di kepalanya.

" Apa maksudmu dengan manusia berkepala pantat ayam dobe," ucap sosok itu. Tak lama Naruto pun sadar dan kembali membuka kedua matanya karena ia tak familiar dengan suara dan sebutan itu.

" TEMEEE… kau membuatku kaget saja !" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya yang sedari tadi berdetak sangat kencang.

" Kenapa kamu disini dobe ?" tanya Sasuke.

" Memangnya apa urusunmu denganku teme. Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku tahu," balasnya ketus.

" hn "

" Apa maksud 'hn' mu itu teme dan kenapa tadi kau tak masuk sekolah ?" tanya Naruto sebab ia sangat penasaran kenapa si teme ini tak masuk tadi.

" Maksudku tak ada dobe dan alasan kenapa kau tak masuk karena aku tak ingin." Jawab Sasuke dan membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

" Apa maksudmu dengan tak ingin teme ?" tanyanya lagi.

" Karena aku memang tak ingin dobe," Naruto pun semakin kesal dibuatnya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan alam didepannya ini daripada melihat Sasuke. Namun tak lama lamunannya pun buyar.

" Dobe, aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang yang kau sayangi meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa ada sebab dan penjelasan yang jelas ?" tanya Sasuke dan membuat kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin banyak.

" Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu teme ?" ucap Naruto agar ia dapat memberikan penjelasan yang lebih jelas.

" Jawab saja pertanyaan ku dobe,"

" Baiklah, kalau menurutku sih aku pasti akan sakit sekali dengan kejadian itu tapi menurutku pasti ada penjelasan darinya namun ia hanya tak bisa menyampaikannya saja." Kata Naruto.

" Hn"

" Apa maksud jawabanmu itu teme membuatku semakin kesal saja !" ucap Naruto.

" Tak apa dobe kau tak perlu tahu," ucap Sasuke dengan agak lirih.

" Kenapa denganmu teme ?" tanya Naruto kali ini dengan suara yang lembut karena ia melihat sepertinya keadaan Sasuke sedang tidak baik.

" Aku hanya ingin sekali memeluk seseorang dobe, aku terlalu begitu rindu dengannya," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan membuat hati Naruto semakin sesak dan sakit juga. Lalu secara tak sadar Naruto pun membentangkan tangannya dan mulai mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang lebih kekar darinya sedangkan Sasuke sangat terkejut akan hal itu tapi tak lama ia pun mencoba untuk membalas dekapan itu.

Sehingga membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lainnya dan mata mereka pun saling pandang satu sama lainnya, mereka merasa sangat saling merindukan hal ini dan entah kapan bibir keduanya pun bertemu, Sasuke yang berada dalam dekapan Naruto sekarang telah berbalik mendekap Naruto. Lidah keduanya pun tak berdiam saja mulai dari sasuke yang terus menekan bibir naruto dan mulai menjilati bagian bawah bibirnya untuk mendapaytakan ijin sedangkan naruto dengan senang hati membukakan bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dahulu karena ia merasa bahwa Naruto pasti sudah kehabisan nafasnya. Kedua muka mereka sangatlah merah.

" Nih teme apa maksudmu menciumku tadi ?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang ditundukkan.

" Kamu tahu kan maksudku dobe ?" tanya Sasuke balik.

" Bagaimana aku tahu teme, kau saja tak menjawab pertanyaanku," balasnya.

" Hem…karena orang yang kumaksud itu adalah dirimu dobe ?"

" Ja-jadi…kau sangat merindukanku tapi kenapa ?" tanya Naruto.

" Karena kau adalah my little 'princess' untukku dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

" Hei apa maksudmu dengan 'princess' itu teme ! aku ini cowok tahu!" kini Naruto sangat kesal sebab tak langsung ia disebut sebagai cewek oleh Sasuke.

" Nanti kau juga akan mengerti dobe," ucap Sasuke kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu dan membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

**Naruto pov**

A-apa maksud si teme itu..

Dan akh aku baru ingat itu adalah ciuman pertamaku…

Huwaaaa

Awas kau teme, tapi kenapa tadi aku tak bisa menolaknya. Dan entah kenapa aku sangat menantikan hal ini.

Ah ya sudah besok saja aku membalasnya, sekarang aku harus pulang hari sudah semakin gelap.

**End naruto pov**

**Normal pov**

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden ciuman pertama Naruto, tapi tetap tak membuat mereka berdua semakin akur malah membuat mereka saling bertengkar dan saling mengejek satu sama lainnya. Seperti sebutan teme maupun dobe, dan semua orang di sekolah itu pun sudah hapal sekali dengan sikap kanak-kanak Naruto maupun Sasuke jika mereka berdua bertemu.

Dan tentu saja yang sangat mengagetkan semua orang adalah Sasuke, ya walaupun baru seminggu di sekolah ini, dia sangat dikenal pendiam dan dingin dan semua orang pasti akan menyebutnya prince cool, namun jika ia berada didekat Naruto ia bisa menjadi sangat berbeda.

Dan semua orang di Konoha Gakuen pun hanya bisa terseyum dan tertawa setiap kali melihat mereka berdua.

Hingga hari yang di tunggu pun telah datang.

Burung gagak banyak berkeliaran disekitar Konoha Gakuen dan tentu saja ini semua membuat murid-murid menjadi gempar dan merinding.

-Di dalam kelas Naruto-

" Nih teme, kenapa kau melihat keluar terus ?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi pagi terus saja melihat keluar jendela.

" Dasar dobe, kau hanya bisa menggangguku saja," Balasnya.

" Teme, aku hanya heran saja kenapa tingkah lakumu hari ini berbeda sekali dan apa sih yang ada diluar kan hanya ada burung-burung gagak yang bertebangan ?"

" Aku hanya senang saja hari ini dobe," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat rendah hampir seperti desis.

" Apa yang tadi kau bilang teme ?" tanya Naruto yang tadi seperti mendengar rivalnya ini berbicara tapi tak begitu jelas.

" Tak ada apa-apa dobe," jawabnya dan Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut juga melihat pemandangan luar. Dan keheningan pun terjadi apalagi hari ini semua guru sedang rapat untuk membahas rencana pembangunan gedung baru.

" Nih teme, aku heran kenapa banyak sekali burung gagak hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu ya soalnya persaanku tak enak." Ucap Naruto.

" Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja dobe," lalu mereka pun kembali memandangi langit biru nan luas di angkasa.

**Naruto pov**

Ha...mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan si teme, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Tapi, aneh juga soalnya nggak biasanya burung gagak sangat banyak dan mereka semua berkumpul di sekolah ini. Ya sudahlah lebih baik aku tak menggubrisnya, lalu kututup mataku sebentar untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Tapi saat aku membukanya kembali mataku hanya bisa terbelalak lebar bagaimana tidak pemandangan ini…

Aku berdiri disebuah kastil err mungkin juga soalnya tempat ini sangat luas dan terdapat menara-menara seperti di kisah-kisah dongeng. Lalu aku pun melayang diatasnya, aku melihat semua orang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan riang dan suasananya begitu damai.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekat namun sebelum aku mendekat ada sekelebat bayangan hitam yang menghalangku.

" Putri, sekarang waktunya kau kembali kesini…karena kami semua sangat merindukanmu putri." Ucapnya.

Twich

Sudah cukup hari ini, kenapa sih sejak seminggu mulai dari si teme itu selalu saja aku dipanggil putrid padahal aku kan cowok.

" HEI… enak saja jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'putri' aku ini cowok tahu!" ucapku namun mereka berdua semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku pun semakin mundur kebelakang sebab dua orang yang berada didepanku ini begitu sangat menakutkan apalagi dengan pakaian serba hitam mereka.

Semakin lama aku mundur mereka semakin mendekat kearahku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa ketakutan sehingga rasanya aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan salah satu dari mereka pun mendekat ke arahku dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke kepalaku. Dan saat dia menyentuh kepalaku entah kenapa mendadak kepalaku sangat sakit seperti tertusuk seribu jarum, dan aku pun hanya bisa jatuh tersungkur karena sakit di kepalaku hingga akhirnya kesadaranku pun mulai meghilang namun sebelum itu aku mendengar mereka berbisik sesuatu tapi aku tak sempat mendengarnya karena rasa sakit ini.

**End naruto pov.**

-Di belakang Sekolah-

Matahari mulai tenggelam namun disini terdapat 6 orang pemuda yang sedang berkumpul di tambah seorang pemuda lagi yang sepertinya sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Yang diketahui nama mereka adalah sasuke, neji, gaara, shino, lee, dan shikamaru.

" Akhirnya kita bisa membawanya tanpa menyakitinya," Ucap Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Naruto ala bridel style.

" Iya, tapi tak aku sangka ia bisa jatuh pingsan karena hal itu namun itu mempermudah kita membawanya ke uks terlebih dahulu." Ucap Neji.

" Aku juga tak menyangkanya ternyata segampang ini." Kata Gaara.

" Ehm..tapi bagaimana dengan pamannya itu ?" tanya Shino.

" Cih..tenang saja aku sudah mengatur semuanya," ucap Shikamaru.

" haa…padahal aku juga ingin membantu tapi ia keburu pingsan jadi kami tak berguna ya, tapi nggak apa-apa dan aku penasaran apa yang kau tulis paadanya Shika ?" tanya Lee.

" Aku menulis bahwa ia sedang berlibur bersama kita ke villa keluargaku, ya walaupun agak sulit akhirnya aku bisa menyakinkan paman itu apalagi sebentar lagi musim panaskan." Balas Shika.

" Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke lalu semua pemuda itu pun menghilang.

TBC

WAA…GAAJJEEE….

Apa ini ceritanya tambah gaje begini…

Maaf atas kesalahn fic diatas pasti bayak salahnya…

Haduhhhh….*mukul-mukul kepala pake panci*

Ya sudahlah ini juga saia buat gara-gara saia stress ama tugas-tugas saia jadi salahkan saja tuh tugas *nunjuk tugas di kamar*

Oke…tolong di review dan beri tahu saia apa yang salah. Flame juga tak apa-apa yang penting membangun saia.

Dan terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini.

Arigatou….Gonzaimasu…


End file.
